How Did It Happen?
by Ember McLain
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction. Tori goes around asking questions about how the group came to be. Mostly Bade, Cade and some Jori. Other pairings inside. Got inspiration from WoNdY Alice's story: 10 Things. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so please don't hate too badly. I got the idea from the song 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne. But this is NOT a songfic. I also got inspiration from the story '10 Things' by WoNdY Alice. It kind of has the same theme, where Tori is going around asking questions. This has Bade, Cade friendship, Jori friendship, some one-sided Jandre, Cabbie, Bat friendship, and some Tandre. It will mostly revolve around Beck, Jade and Cat.**

**This chapter will focus on Cat and Jade's friendship and how they met.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

Tori sat down next to Andre. Robbie and Rex were also present. Rex was yet again, poking fun at his guardian.

"Robbie also has to sleep with a night light!" Rex scoffed.

"I do not!" Robbie cried. Andre raised his eyebrow, doubtfully. "Yeah, I do..." Robbie muttered, embarrassed.

"Where's the others?" Tori wondered. Andre pointed to the table behind them. Sure enough, Cat, Jade and Beck were eating lunch and laughing together. Tori stared at her three friends. Well, two friends and one... sorta friend? Gazing at the red head and her best friend, she wondered how such a strange friendship came to be. Jade might not admit it, but she had a soft spot for the petite red head.

"Hey, how did Jade and Cat become friends?" Tori questioned.

"Huh?" Andre furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I mean, they're so different, yet they hang out all the time, and Jade isn't as mean to Cat as she is to other people." Tori explained.

"That's because they're best friends!" Robbie piped up. Tori's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't thought that the two would be best friends. (Yes, I know, I said earlier that they were best friends, but that was in the description and Tori doesn't know that.) She knew the two were close, but Jade didn't seem like the type to have a "best friend". At Tori's look of bewilderment, Andre smirked.

"It all started in kindergarten..."

* * *

_Jadelyn West sat in the corner of the classroom on the first day of Kindergarten. She gazed at all the other kids, laughing and playing. But no one wanted to play with her. No one wanted to play with a child from the dreaded West family._

_"Look! It's the wicked witch of the west!" one of her classmates, Tommy Oliver laughed. The children bellowed in laughter. Suddenly, a petite girl, no older than 4 years old stood up._

_"Leave her alone!" she cried. "She didn't do anything to you!" Tommy glared at the curly haired brunette._

_"She's a West! She's evil!" The young Oliver snarled. 'I'm not evil! I just want to be a normal kid. Why does everyone hate me?' Jadelyn thought. A shouting match began. The two children bickered and screamed._

_"Enough!" Mrs. Smith, the teacher bellowed. "Tommy! Name calling is not allowed in this class!" the teacher rebuked. The young brunette smirked, smugly. She skipped over to where Jadelyn was sitting in the corner._

_"Hi! My name is Caterina! What's your name?"_

_"I'm Jadelyn." Jadelyn replied, quietly, shyly. No, young Jadelyn was nothing like the Jade West that everyone knows today. Caterina grinned brighter, her bouncy curls bobbed up and down as she giggled._

_"Jadelyn..." she repeated. "That's a pretty name!"_

_"Thank you." Jadelyn smiled. "Your name is pretty too! But it's so long. Can I call you Cat?"_

_"Oooh! Cat! I love cats! Do you love cats Jadelyn? I love my new name. We can be best friends and we can do everything together and we can have playdates and sleepovers and we can eat lunch together, and spend nap time together..." Caterina rambled on. Jadelyn suddenly remembered something her father had said. "You are a West. West's do not need friends. We do not need to rely on others. Friends are for the weak. West's are not weak."_

_"I don't need friends." Jadelyn declared. Cat's eye's widened in shock. Then she giggled._

_"Don't be silly! Everyone needs friends." she laughed._

_"Well... I don't! So, you can't be my friend!" Jadelyn half-heartedly glared at Cat. Cat's bubbly demeanour changed completely. Her bottom lip quivered, her eyes watered and her breathing became shaky. Looking downcast, Cat nodded her head and turned to leave._

_"...Wait!" Jadelyn called her new acquaintance back._

_"Whatty?" Cat blinked, confused. She thought that Jadelyn didn't want her around. Jade bit her bottom lip._

_"I didn't mean you had to leave..." Jadelyn explained hesitantly. Cat's eyes lit up again._

_"KK!" she beamed._

* * *

**_In 5th grade..._**

_"Hey Valentine!" Tommy Oliver cried. "Watcha doin' hanging out with that witch?" his friends around him laughed and high-fived. Cat frowned._

_"Jadey's not a witch!" she replied, indignantly. No one insulted her best friend and got away from it! "Why don't you-"_

_"Cat." Cat felt Jadelyn's hand resting on her shoulder. "Leave it, those idiots aren't worth it."_

_"But-" Jadelyn shook her head. The pair walked away._

_"Look! The witch is a coward! I guess it runs in the family. Isn't that why your mommy left?" Jadelyn clenched her fists._

_"What did you say?" she growled, her voice dangerously low._

_"You heard me!" Tommy smirked, satisfied with her reaction. "Oooh! Look, the witch is mad, what are you going to do? Turn me into a frog?" Jadelyn lunged at the boy. Tommy's eyes widened and he shrieked in fear._

_Jadelyn got suspended. But that's when Jade learned, that the best way to prevent yourself from getting hurt, was to make your enemies live in fear._

* * *

"...Wow." was all Tori managed to say. "That's seriously what happened? she asked. Robbie nodded.

"Yeperoo." he confirmed. Rex groaned.

"Why Rob? Just why?"

Tori gazed at the two best friends who were currently putting away their lunch trays.

"So how does Beck come in to-" suddenly the bell rang.

"Sorry Tor, gotta go!" Andre hurried off to his next class, Robbie following closely behind.

Tori cast one last glance at the enigma friends. There was definitely more than met the eye.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction, so please be truthful, but don't hate on it too badly. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please review. I might be able to put up the next chapter. Kinda bored right now.**

**~ Isabelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I had nothing else to do, so I'm going to make the second chapter. Yeah... I live under a rock. The story hasn't been actually listed yet, so while I'm waiting I thought I'd write the second chapter. So here you go. This is about how Beck came in, and how Beck and Jade became friends. But this is not how they became a couple. That will be in another chapter. Probably the last. Oh, and sorry for any misspelled words, but I'm Canadian, so my spelling may not be the same as yours.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

Cat and Tori sat in the library, they both shared the same free period, and Tori had hoped to learn more information about Beck, Jade and Cat.

"What do you want to know?" Cat asked, while twirling a strand of brightly coloured hair.

"Andre already told me how you and Jade became friends. So how did Beck come into the picture?" Tori leaned forward eagerly. But Cat looked confused.

"What picture?" she tilted her head to the side.

"You know like-" Tori started to explain, just to be cut off by Cat's rambling.

"Oooh! Like a crayon picture? Or a portrait? Or a photograph? Oh! Once, my brother took a picture of me, except the camera was-"

"Cat!" Tori cried, exasperated. Why had she thought getting information from Cat would be easy?

"Whatty?" Cat smiled widely at her friend.

"What I mean is, how did you and Jade meet Beck and become friends?"

"Ooooh. Well, did Andre tell you about that bully? Tommy Oliver?" Tori nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, well it all started with him..."

* * *

_"Wicked witch of the West!" Tommy Oliver snickered. Each day, it was the same. The same, pathetic joke. Jade snorted when Tommy yet again called her the Wicked Witch of the West. Haha. So funny. With each day, Jade began to hate the Tommy more and more. Sometimes, Mr. West would come home furious. He would sit down with his beer, and complain. He would mostly complain about Mr. Oliver. His co-worker. With each day, Jade began to hate the Olivers more and more. She hated the Olivers with all her heart. One day, Cat and Jade overheard Tommy chatting excitedly to his friends._

_"Yeah! My cousin is moving here on Monday! You'll love him. He's awesome." Tommy grinned. Jade snorted._

_"If Tommy likes him, then he must be horrible." Jade muttered. Cat nodded in agreement._

_Sure enough, on Monday, the new kid Beckett Oliver arrived at Hollywood Hills School. Everyone loved him. Everyone fawned over him and complimented him. Everyone except Jadelyn West. _

_"Ooof!" Beckett and Jade collided and fell over. Jade looked up and saw Beckett holding out his hand to her. The girl shook her head and stood up._

_"Don't patronise me, Oliver."_

_Beckett raised his eyebrows in surprise. No girl had spoken to him that way. The females of this school had only pampered him and treated him like a king so far. He quickly recovered his calm, cool, demeanour. _

_"You're Jade West, right?" he offered his charming smile._

_"What's it to you?" she snapped. Beckett held out his hand._

_"I'm Beckett Oliver. But you can call me Beck." he probably expected a handshake. Or a 'Hi Beck' or 'Nice to meet you Beck'. But instead, Jade raised her eyebrow and spun on her heel. She sauntered off, her long, chestnut hair flowing behind her. Beck watched her disappearing form. She was a wonder. She wasn't like the others. Was that necessarily a bad thing? _

* * *

_"Why do you call her that?" Beck frowned at his cousin. Tommy looked confused. _

_"What?"_

_"Why do you call Jade the 'Wicked Witch of the West?" he explained, more elaborately _

_"Because she's from the West family. She's evil. My dad says so." Beck's frown only increased. His Uncle Philips was known to be very biased and condescending towards others._

_"Did she ever do anything to you?" Beck inquired. Tommy thought for a second, before nervously laughing._

_"What is this? A police interrogation?" he attempted to worm his way out of the conversation. Beck shook his head at his relative. _

* * *

**_In High School..._**

_"Jade? Jade West?" Jade turned to see none other than Beck Oliver beaming at her. Jade inwardly groaned. Great, just great. Obviously Oliver managed to get into the same high school as her. He was like a black cloud, that followed her around everywhere. Well, not really. Secretly, she enjoyed his company. He was fun to be around. But he was so frustrating. She could never scare him. Never drive him away... was that really a bad thing?_

_"Oliver." she replied. Beck smirked. _

_"Oh come on! We've known each other for years. You're not still calling me by my last name are you?"_

_"What are you going to do about it Oliver?" she smirked._

_"West." he gave a cocky grin and a two finger salute. "See ya around, Jade." Jade watched his retreating figure. Maybe, just maybe, not all Olivers were that bad._

* * *

"So Tommy Oliver was Beck's cousin?" Tori asked, shocked. How could Beck, kind, caring, not to mention boyfriend of Jade West, be related to Tommy Oliver; mean, teasing, and enemy of Jade West?

"I just said that, silly!" Cat shoved Tori's shoulder lightly as if Tori had made a hilarious joke.

"But how-" Tori was yet again interrupted by the bell. Dang it!

"Oooh! Got to get to class! Bye!" Cat skipped off to Film Making, leaving her friend behind. Tori sighed in frustration. There was so much she didn't know about her friends. But how could she possibly learn if she didn't have time to properly sit down and talk? Huffing, Tori slid off the couch and made her way to her next class.

* * *

**Not my best writing... I'm thinking of making another story. About bonding time and all that chizz... Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and if you have any ideas, that will be very welcome. I'm probably going to spend the last week or so of my Christmas/New Year break, writing fanfiction.**

**~ Isabelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's been a few days since I last updated. Happy New Years everyone! Yeah, if it's not New Years Day where you live... I know I said that I was Canadian, but I actually ****_live_**** in Hong Kong. Yeah tiny island near China. Anyways, I got a proposition from ghost writer2000. He/She (I'm not sure yet) may either be sending me ideas. Or, he may be a co writer with me. I checked his account, and he's fairly new to Fanfiction (like me), so be nice! Oh and my cousins are coming this Friday, and then school starts again on Monday. So I may not have a lot of time to update. Sorry! Oh, and, I'm going to make some edits to the first chapter. Once I finish this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Andre shot Tori a bewildered look as he sat down on the floor of the Janitor's Closet.

"Great you're here!" Tori cried, enthusiastically, clapping her hands like a 5-year old. Andre lifted an eyebrow.

"You kidnapped me, and dragged me in here. You know I have to get to Pop Vocals class now. I got my perfect attendance to maintain." Andre attempted to leave, but Tori was desperate for answers. The latina leaped onto the poor boy's back and wrestled him to the ground.

"No! Stay!" she screeched. Andre held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay then..." he eyed the brunette cautiously, "But only one question." Tori sighed in relief.

"Well, I know how Cat, Jade and Beck got here. What about Robbie? And Rex?" her eyes lit up as she gazed at her crush hopefully. Andre tilted his head, thinking.

"Well, Robbie didn't always have Rex..."

* * *

_Robert Shapiro stared at the gothic girl in awe. She dressed boldly, didn't care what other people thought. She didn't take no for an answer. No one could push Jade West around. Beck Oliver came up and kissed her on the cheek. __**(They had just started dating at this moment.) **__And she had Beck Oliver. Smart, cute, brilliant hair. Where could he find a boyfri- Girlfriend like that? Robbie gazed at her. He wanted to be like her. Strong, brave, fearless. He wanted to be like Jade West. But how?_

_Robbie stared at himself in the mirror. Homework was forgotten. Projects were pushed aside. Robbie always put his priorities first. He had to change himself completely. Robbie recalled his mothers words. 'Just be yourself.' Forget that! He had to be rude and ruthless. Robbie did a once over in his reflection._

_Curly hair? That's got to go. Glasses? Off with them. Bright clothing? Definite no. With that, Robbie grabbed the straightening iron off his desk and got to work._

_The next day, Robbie Shapiro strolled into the doors of Hollywood Arts with self-ripped skinny jeans, a bleached blue T-shirt (That didn't turn out so well) and his older brother's leather jacket, which was about 4 sizes to big on Robbie's scrawny arms. He sported some new sunglasses, studded with gems on the sides. His hair was burnt and tinged from his unsuccessful attempts to straighten his hair. Girls snapped pictures, boys snickered. In short, Robbie Shapiro now looked like a complete fool. Unfortunately, the poor boy thought the crowd was watching in awe, not in amusement._

_"Hey Shapiro!" Victor Smith. One of the school's biggest bullies, called. "Where'd you get those shades? From your mommy?" The school erupted in laughter. Robbie frowned. He quickly scrambled for a comeback. Someone like Jade West wouldn't stand for a comment like that._

_"Well... where did you get that face? From the... ugly face store?" he attempted lamely. _

_"Oooh! Lame comeback! I bet he's petrified!" a girl called from the audience._

* * *

Andre smiled at the memory.

"I had just become friends with Beck, Jade and Cat. At that time, Jade was kind of our bodyguard. All the bullies stayed away when they found out we were Jade West's friends." he grinned. Tori nodded in understanding.

"So, as long as you were on Jade's good side, the bullies never bothered you?" Tori asked.

"Yup. Anyways..."

* * *

_Beck cast a look at his new girlfriend. She felt his eyes on her and looked back at him. _

_"What?" she snapped. Beck stared at her knowingly._

_"You know what. Go do something." he chided, gently. Andre gave her a gentle prod._

_"We can't just leave the poor boy to rot like this." he agreed. Cat giggled._

_"And he's kinda cute..." Jade stared at her red headed best friend, incredulously. Cat's face turned as red as her hair. _

_"Eeep!" she squealed when she realised she had said her comment out loud._

_"Do something..." Jade's three friends gave her no peace until she agreed._

_"Fine!" she huffed. Muttering curses under her breath she stomped over to where Robbie was standing. When Robbie saw Jade, dressed in black with a vicious scowl on his face, he whimpered. "Hey!" Jade yelled. "A lot of you aren't any cooler than him. Half of you, look like something I'd draw with my left hand! So stop trying to make yourselves feel better by insulting him!" many of the students quickly took off. Jade glared at the few brave students that had dared to stay behind. "Scram!" she growled. The students nodded, and wordlessly scurried away. Robbie looked down at the floor._

_"Um... thanks." he whispered. What had just happened? Jade West? The school's most feared student had stood up for him? Robbie Shapiro? _

_"Yeah, don't mention it." she muttered. _

_"No, really-" Robbie started._

_"Seriously,__** don't**__." she warned._

_"Right..." Robbie gulped, nervously. Thankfully, Beck, Andre and Cat walked over and saved him from the awkward silence. _

_"Hey, Robbie Shapiro, right?" Beck gave a welcoming smile. Robbie nodded. "Well, this is Andre, Cat and of course you know the famous Jadelyn West." Beck smirked at his girlfriend. Jade snorted and rolled her eyes. Beck turned his attention back to Robbie. "Want to come sit with us at lunch?" _

_"YES!" Robbie pumped his fist in the air. Someone wanted to sit with him! Robbie quickly realised what he was doing and tried to regain his composure. "I mean- uh... sure. I mean like, if I have time. Cuz, I might have to go do some... cool stuff. But don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging." Robbie struck the most uncool and unnatural pose ever, as he leaned against the lockers. But he misjudged the distance between himself and the lockers and ended up sprawled face down on the floor. Jade rolled her eyes._

_"Whatever."_

* * *

_Robbie glared at his reflection in the mirror. _

_"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he rebuked himself. 'Why can't I be cool? Or attractive?' Robbie slid his back down the wall, dejectedly. _

_"Wobbie?" he heard the soft voice of his 3-year old sister at the door, holding a doll with spiky black hair._

_"Rosie? What are you doing here?" his facial expression softened immediately and he beckoned for his sister to come closer._

_"Wobbie sad?" Rosie blinked up at her brother, innocently._

_"No, I'm not-" Robbie's shoulders slumped. "Yeah... Robbie sad." he sighed. Rosie furrowed her eyebrows. _

_"No! No sad bwother!." she pouted. Then her eyes lit up. "Here! Wex make Wobbie not sad!" she giggled. She offered her brother the doll she was holding. Robbie smiled softly at her attempt to cheer him up._

_"Thank you Rosie." Rosie Shapiro beamed. Then she skipped off. Robbie heard her laughing with his mother. Pam Shapiro. _

_"Mommy! Mommy! Me make Wobbie not sad! Me make Wobbie happy again!" she cheered. Robbie stared at the puppet in his hands. What use would it be? How could a puppet cheer him up. All he wanted was a way to be tough. But Robbie knew he couldn't. He couldn't be like Jade West. It just wasn't... Robbie._

_"You go to Hollywood Arts? Don'tcha?" he said in a harsher, deeper voice, as he moved the doll's mouth._

_"Yeah..." Robbie replied normally._

_"And you're an actor. Right?" Rex's voice replied as his mouth opened and closed._

_"So act!" Rex snapped._

_"I can't! I just can't do it! It's not me!" Robbie cried._

_Rex's voice was softer this time, more understanding._

_"__**You **__can't... But __**I **__can..." Robbie stared at his sister's gift in his hands._

_Maybe... just maybe..._

* * *

"So, Robbie uses Rex as a defence? Because he want's to be more like Jade?" Tori blinked.

"Mmmhmmm." Andre confirmed.

"But-" Tori wanted to know more.

"Sorry! I said one question!" Andre leaped to his feet. "If you want to know more, you got to kidnap some other sorry victim."

With that, the musician rushed out of the closet and away from his crazy friend. Tori reached out as if to drag him back, but didn't.

"So how did Andre come into all of this?" she muttered.

* * *

**I think that's the longest chapter I've done so far! **

**Oh! And thank you:**

**Reviewers:**

**redvelvetjade: I love Cade too! As a friendship of course! Thank you so much! **

**JadeWest1234: Here you go! I hope you aren't too dissapointed!**

**And thank you to all the people who followed or favorited! It means so much to me!**

**~ Isabelle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I know what you're probably thinking... 'Wow, Isabelle, 2 updates in 1 day? You must have no life' Yeah, well, that's probably true. But if you read the authors note in the last chapter (which you probably didn't, because I tend to blabber on about useless junk that no one cares about) then you would know, that I'm doing this because my cousins are coming over soon, and school will be starting in a few days. Therefore, I won't have a lot of time to update. So I'm trying to get as much done as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Tori Vega pleaded. Beck Oliver sighed in exasperation.

"Kay, wat'cha wanna know?" he relented, as he picked at his burrito.

"Yay! So, how did you guys meet André?" Tori bounced in her seat like a 4-year old on Christmas morning. Or like Cat with candy.

"André? Well, we met him before we met Robbie. I had just started dating Jade..."

* * *

_"Everyone! Here is our newest student... drumroll please." a random student beat his chair repetitively. "Andrew!" Sikowits beckoned to a 14-15 year old boy with cocoa brown skin, and jet black hair, braided into dreadlocks._

_"Uuuh... it's André." he corrected timidly._

_"André!" Sikowits corrected with the same amount of enthusiasm and the same beckoning motion. André gave a simple two fingered wave._

_"Hi." he muttered. _

_"Right, A.J. take a seat." Mr. Sikowits slurped his coconut milk. André looked confused, but took a seat anyway. "Now, on with the lesson..."_

* * *

**_One week earlier..._**

_"Come on Kayla..." André cooed to his little sister. "Mama's gonna be alright." _

_"No she's not!" Kayla sobbed. "She's gonna die and then we'll be all alone because Daddy doesn't want us anymore!" André said nothing, but continued to comfort the 9-year old. He knew she was right. The doctor had come up to him 6 days ago with solemn news. He had informed them that their mother probably had about a week left. What were they supposed to do? They couldn't go to their father. He had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with his children. The two kids sat by their mothers bedside, watching her sleep. André stared intently at the heart monitor. Willing it to continue. Willing it to keep beeping. Suddenly, the line went flat. Andre's own heart stopped for a moment. Kayla's head snapped up to look at the machine. The world spun around them. André couldn't think. He didn't hear his sister's wretched sobs. He didn't realise that nurses were carrying his mother away. This couldn't be happening. Why? Why did she have to go? This wasn't supposed to die. Stephanie Harris was not supposed to get breast cancer._

* * *

**_Present time..._**

_"Grandma! I'm home!" Andre yelled to his grandmother. _

_"WHAT?" Charlotte Harris cried "WHO'S THERE?" _

_"Calm down Grandma! It's just me!" André reassured her. _

_"IT'S JUST ANDRÉ!" she yelled. "HI ANDRÉ!" André took a step back from his kin._

_"Take your pills Grandma." he reminded her. _

_"OKAY!" the woman ran off to find her pills. André sighed. He loved his Grandma, but it seemed like he was her guardian instead of the other way around. _

* * *

André stood in the school band room. He played around on the keyboard.

'Mama, if you're watchin' me... I really miss you. I wasn't ready for you to leave.' he thought.

**(Yeah, the next few lines is part of a song I wrote with my friend on the bus. So if she see's this, it's going to be really embarrassing.) **

_Andre started to play a tune on the keyboard._

_"Wake up at midnight..._

_Something doesn't feel right..._

_You used to make the stars shine..._

_But now I can't walk in a straight line..." _

_He heard clapping behind him. At the door, Beck and Jade were leaning against the door frame. _

_"That your own song?" Jade asked. André nodded silently. "So who's it about?" Jade questioned again._

_"Huh?" André blinked. _

_"Don't tell me you just write songs without inspiration." Jade continued. André's chest tightened. 'Should I tell them?' he wondered._

_"Jade-" Beck placed a hand on Jade's shoulder. _

_"No-no, it's alright." André sat down on the piano bench. Maybe he should just get it off his chest. He explained his whole situation. He explained how his father got up and left. He explained how his mother got breast cancer, and he explained how his grandmother was now mentally disabled. _

_"Wow, sorry man, we didn't realise how personal this all was." Beck apologised. _

_"It's fine. I've been wanting to talk to someone about it for a while now." André sighed._

_"I just wish there was a way to take away all the pain. To express my feelings somehow. To explain how much it hurts." he took a shaky breath. _

_"Music." Jade answered simply. André looked up at her, puzzled. "You already know how to express yourself. But you don't realize it. Express yourself through your songs." _

_André stared up at the girl in wonder. Music. He had always loved music. Ever since he was little. He realised she was right. When he was happy, he would play a jolly tune on the piano or on his guitar. When he was sad, he would play a depressing ballad. As he thought about it, he felt relief that there was someway to release all his feelings. Maybe music could help him in his time of depression. Maybe music would be his salvation..._

* * *

"Wow..." Tori immediately felt a rush of sympathy for the boy. "I never realised..." André always seemed so upbeat and cheerful. She remembered his words when he had come over to her house in panic, thinking that he was in love with Beck's girlfriend.

"I can never keep my feelings inside. I have to let them out! Or else I get wonky in the head!" But he had been so much calmer than on his first visit to the Vega household. Tori had then found out that he had written a song dedicated to Jade. Was that the cause of his less flustered demeanour on his second visit?

"Yep..." Beck stood up and patted Tori on the back. "Well, I've got to go find Jade. See you later!" the fluffy haired Canadian walked off, leaving Tori, buried in her thoughts.

* * *

**That was not very good, was it? Well, I guess after I write one story the creative juices stop flowing. I guess one problem is that I don't really think of the plot. I just start writing and then go with the flow. Anyways, tell me what you think! Ideas and constructive criticism are always welcome! Next chapter will probably be about how Jade went from sweet and shy to bitter and cruel. I'll see if I can get that up today as well! Yeah... I have no life.**

**~ Isabelle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Yeah, so in the last chapter, I said this would be about Jade's change from nice to mean. In the first chapter, you get to see a bit of Jade's change, but this focuses more on ****_why_**** she changed. This chapter may be a little longer than the rest. But, we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

Tori, Beck, André, Robbie, Cat and Jade sat in Jade's room. Tori was still in awe of how large and beautiful Jade's home was. The West's were very wealthy, and they weren't afraid to show it off.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" André suggested. The group muttered their agreement. They had nothing else to do.

"I'll get some snacks!" Cat giggled as she skipped out of the room and down the hallway. Jade sighed.

"I'd better go after her to make sure she doesn't break anything." Jade ran down the hallway, and was quickly followed by her boyfriend. When the pair were out of sight, the remaining three sat in awkward silence. Tori yawned and stretched. As she lowered her hands, she felt something hard underneath the bed. She grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a small, leather-bound book. Tori flipped it over. On the front it read:

Jade West's Diary

Tori's eyes widened. Jade had a diary? Who would have thought that brave, bold Jade West who hated pink and all things girly would have a diary?

"Oh my gosh!" she waved the book up for André and Robbie to see. "Jade has a diary!" she reached to open the cover, but was stopped by André.

"I don't think we should do that." he warned. Tori tilted her head in confusion. "It's her personal life. There's a lot we don't know about Jade, and that's how she likes to keep it. We shouldn't intrude in her personal life." Tori nodded. Sure, the girl was bitter and cruel, but that didn't give her the right to go through her personal life without permission. Tori sighed and placed the book in the middle of the three teenagers. For a long time, neither moved. But curiosity was clawing away at their will power. Suddenly, all three of them reached out to snatch the diary. They all stared at each other. Three pairs of brown eyes bored into the others. Finally, André spoke up.

"Maybe we can just take a quick peek." André piped up guiltily. Tori nodded. Her conscience was telling her not to, but she had a strong desire to learn more about her frenemy. They flipped to the first page and began to read.

* * *

_February 9_

_Daddy and Mommy are fighting again. It's really scary. I hate it when they fight. They sound so angry. And sometimes Daddy hits Mommy. I don't understand why they're fighting? Why don't Mommy and Daddy love each other? Sometimes, Daddy hits me. It really hurts. And then my skin turns purple and red. I don't like it when Daddy hits me. But he says that I can't tell Mommy, or else. I'm really scared. I wish they would stop fighting._

* * *

Tori, Robbie and Andre stared at each other in shock. Jade's dad had beaten her? And judging by the writing in the entry, the poor girl couldn't have been much older than 5 or 6.

* * *

_March 17_

_Mommy says that Daddy isn't going to live here anymore. She says that Daddy will live in a different house. Because he doesn't love Mommy. He loves a different person. She isn't Mommy. I don't like the girl that Daddy loves. She's mean. Mommy says that my last name isn't Woods anymore. She says that now my last name is West. I hope that Daddy and Mommy will love each other again soon._

* * *

_March 20 _

_Mommy says that she and Daddy will never love each other again. Mommy is becoming mean. Sometimes, I come home from Kindergarden and her eyes are red, and her breath smells funny. Sometimes, I find her sleeping on the floor, but she doesn't wake up for a long time. When she doesn't wake up I have to make my own food. I like that black drink that Mommy leaves on the table sometimes. It tastes really good. Today, I met someone at school. Her name is Caterina. But I like to call her Cat. She's really nice. When the bullies were being mean to me, she scared them away. I like her. I want to be able to do that. I want to scare away the bullies. Maybe when I grow up I can-_

"Having fun there?" a cold voice interrupted them. All three heads snapped up. They were met with Jade's ice blue eyes glaring at them.

"Jade!" Tori gasped. "Uh- we were... we were just... we weren't reading-" Tori scrambled to find an excuse.

"I know what you were doing." Jade sneered. She stomped over and snatched the book from Andrés grasp. "How much did you read?" Jade demanded.

"Only up to the 3rd entry!" Robbie whimpered, honestly. Jade clutched the book closely and glared at the three. Then sighed. She placed down the bowl of popcorn she was carrying and placed the small book under the bed.

"Why won't you tell us about your personal life?" Tori suddenly blurted out. Robbie stiffened, and André did a slicing motion over his neck as if to warn her. Jade visibly stiffened.

"Maybe because it's called my _personal _life?" Jade snapped. Tori furrowed her eyebrows. Out of all her friends, she had learned the least about Jade. Beck placed a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Maybe you should tell them?" he said softly. Cat nodded in agreement. Beck and Cat had already heard Jade's story. Jade glared at the Canadian and the two had a silent staring contest. Finally, Jade gave in.

"My life isn't pretty." she warned the group. "If you read to the 3rd entry, then you already know that my dad hit me, my parents got divorced, and my mom was a drunkard." The group nodded. "Well..."

* * *

**_5th Grade..._**

_Jadelyn West hated Tommy Oliver with a passion. He was the leader of the group of pathetic kids who teased Jade about being the child of David Woods and Rebecca West. Wicked Witch of the West they called her. When Beck Oliver came to town, Jadelyn figured he would be just as bad. But he wasn't. No, he was nothing like his cousin. Beck Oliver was kind, and caring. The complete opposite of his cruel kin. Jadelyn West found a soft spot for the Canadian. _

_As time went by, Jadelyn and Beckett grew closer. But the bullying only got worse. Tommy hated the thought of his cousin and Jadelyn West being friends. If Jadelyn was going to try and steal his cousin, maybe he just had to drive her off. Of course, Beck tried to get him to stop. But Tommy relentlessly jabbed at Jade whenever he could. He took any opportunity to humiliate her. But, Beck and Jade grew closer still._

* * *

_**(The next part won't have any swear words, because I'm not old enough to swear yet, so sorry if it's not as dramatic as it should be)**_

_Jade buried herself deeper into her bedsheets, trying to drown out the sound of her parents fighting yet again. Her mother had come over to visit Jade, but even divorced, the once married couple couldn't help themselves from picking a fight. Jade heard her father and his girlfriend, Tiffany, yelling at her biological mother._

_"Get out of my house!" David Woods yelled. _

_"No, I have the right the right to stay here and visit my daughter." Rebecca West screeched back._

_"I have custody over Jadelyn! If you refuse to leave, I can call the cops and accuse you of trespassing on private property!" David growled._

_"Get out! You have no right to be here!" Tiffany scoffed, flipping her long blonde hair. Her prissy chihuahua yapped in agreement. Jade her mom scream in fury, the door slamed shut, making the pictures on the walls rattle. Jade's vision blurred, but she refused to let the tears fall. Finally. Silence. _

_'Love is a lie.' young Jade thought. From that moment on, Jade vowed she would never fall in love. She would no longer be Jadelyn. The shy girl who got pushed around by Tommy Oliver. She would no longer be the cheerful happy 5th grader. She would be Jade West. Fearless. Brave. Her walls would be built up so high, that no one could climb it. **(Haha. Beneath Your Beautiful reference)** She promised herself that love would never hurt her. She swore that love would never find a place in her heart._

_Oh, how wrong she was..._

* * *

**_Freshman Year... _**

**_(You might recognise this scene from the other chapter)_**

_"Jade? Jade West?" Jade turned to see none other than Beck Oliver beaming at her. Jade inwardly groaned. Great, just great. Obviously Oliver managed to get into the same high school as her. He was like a black cloud, that followed her around everywhere. Well, not really. Secretly, she enjoyed his company. He was fun to be around. But he was so frustrating. She could never scare him. Never drive him away... was that really a bad thing?_

_"Oliver." she replied. Beck smirked._

_"Oh come on! We've known each other for years. You're not still calling me by my last name are you?"_

_"What are you going to do about it Oliver?" she smirked._

_"West." he gave a cocky grin and a two finger salute. "See ya around, Jade." Jade watched his retreating figure. Maybe, just maybe, not all Olivers were that bad._

* * *

_"I'll admit, you're not all bad, Beck." Jade grinned widely, staring up at chocolate brown eyes. Beck smirked._

_"You called me by my first name." he pointed out. Together, they stood at the Kickback. Oblivious to the world around them. It was just the two of them. Beck and Jade. Jade and Beck. _

_Slowly, the Canadian leaned in. Jade followed, her eyelids fluttering shut. As their lips connected, sparks flew, fireworks went off. It was like a dream that neither wanted to awake from. They only parted when they heard wolf-whistling and cheering. The whole school clapped and congratulated them. Near the cheese fountain, the newfound couple's friends stood. A certain red head was handling a camera and giggling at her newest picture. Some girls pouted in disappointment. But the majority of the school were pumping their fists in the air and applauding the embarrassed pair. _

_Someone had broken down her walls. Love had slowly but surely wormed its way into her heart. And it wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon._

* * *

"Awww!" Tori cooed. She had always dreamed of romance, especially from a particular African-American musician. Beck leaned down to kiss Jade's temple. The three friends who had been previously ignorant of Jade's childhood, stared, mouth agape at the enigma couple. Yes, Jade's early years hadn't been easy, but she found happiness, where she least expected it.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I am so ashamed of myself. I used to pride myself on never writing cliche endings. But seriously, that was the most cheesy thing I've ever read. Ugh. Oh well. Tell me what you think, reviews are always welcome. Hope you don't gag, or die from my overly cliche ending. But, I also feel like my chapters have been too rushed, and not elaborate enough... What do you think? Might be able to do another chapter today. Oh! And my cousins are coming tomorrow! So excited! Bye!**

**~ Isabelle**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so angry, I was writing this chapter, but then my computer crashed. So I lost all my data, while I was like 3/4 into the story! And I really don't feel like writing it again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

"He ate your charm bracelet?" Tori asked Cat incredulously. Cat nodded.

"Yeah! And then the next day, he barfed up my ballerina charm!" she giggled. The two friends sat together in Cat's bright pink room. The microwave sounded downstairs, and Cat leaped up excitedly.

"Popcorn!" she cried, giddily. The overjoyed girl skipped down the hallway, leaving Tori in the bedroom. The room was surprisingly neat. Pictures and macaroni art littered the walls. The bed was neatly made, and everything on the desk was tidily arranged. The only thing out of place was the closet. The lavender door was slightly ajar, revealing the brightly coloured clothing inside. Tori got up to close it, but something caught her eye.

"Beck and Jade..." Tori read aloud as she reached for a cardboard box on the top shelf. The box was surprisingly heavy, and Tori almost dropped it on her feet. She managed to place the container on the floor and wipe off the dust. She reached to open the lid, but her palm lingered just above the cover. Conscience battled curiosity. Luckily, the half-latina was saved by the petite red head that skipped through the doorway.

"Hey Cat, what's this?" Tori inquired as she motioned to the box on the floor. The teenage girl almost dropped her bowl of popcorn as she realised what her friend had found. Her face turned the same scarlet hue as her hair, and Cat stumbled to find words.

"Uh... well, you know. I might of, kinda... um... kept track of Beck and Jade's relationship..." she muttered.

"So you stalked them?" Tori translated bluntly. Cat nodded, ashamed. Tori glanced at the box. Curiosity eventually won the battle and she ripped off the cover. Cat scooted over to join her. Tori rummaged through the contents and brought out a styrofoam coffee cup. She raised an eyebrow at Cat.

"Oh! That's the first coffee that Beck ever bought Jade! But she drank the coffee of course!" Cat giggled. Tori nodded and waited expectantly. But Cat only stared around the room, blankly. Tori snapped her fingers in front of her friends face. Cat snapped to attention.

"Whatty?" she cocked her head. Tori sighed.

"Coffee? Cup? Story?" she prompted. Recognition lighted in Cat's eyes.

"Oh right! So..."

* * *

_"Ugh! I need coffee!" Jade whined. "Cat, do you have 3 bucks I can borrow?" she asked her best friend hopefully. The red head shook her head regretfully._

_"Sorry, no. Why do you need it?" Jade groaned. _

_"I need coffee, but I don't have money." she sighed, listlessly. Jade without coffe was either like an angry bear, or a dead battery. Today was obviously the latter. Overhearing the conversation, Beck eagerly decided to offer the girl a coffee. _

_'Just walk up to her and offer to buy her a coffee.' he lectured himself. 'It's not that hard. It's just Jade. You've known each other for years.' Although that was true, Beck always felt different around Jade. He felt more nervous, his palms would sweat, his stomach would flutter, and he would stutter to try and find words. This feeling was so unfamiliar to calm, collected Beck Oliver._

_"Hey Jade," Beck called out. The girl in question whipped around and fixed the fluffy haired Canadian with a piercing stare. Beck gulped. No, he wasn't afraid of her condescending gaze like most students, he was afraid of the strange symptoms that he suffered whenever he was around Jade._

_"What do you want?" Jade snapped. She was in no mood for idle chit chat. She needed her coffee._

_"I can buy you a coffee..." Beck offered. Jade narrowed her eyes, sceptically. Why was he offering to buy her coffee, what was in it to gain for him?_

_"What's in it for you?" Jade demanded. Beck held out his hands in surrender._

_"Nothing, just trying to be friendly." he defended himself. Jade still looked doubtful, but she nodded curtly at the boy._

_"Black with two sugars." she ordered, before walking off, Cat close behind._

* * *

_Jade sighed contentedly as she breathed in the scent of her beverage. _

_"Well?" Beck broke through her moment of peace. She snapped her head up to glare at him._

_"Way to ruin a moment, Beckett." she growled, before kissing the lid of her coffee cup, lovingly. Beck frowned in confusion. André smirked at the scene and sidled over to his best friend. _

_"Wow, looks like you got some competition there." André whispered. Beck blushed furiously and shoved his friend lightly. _

_"Shut up..." he muttered. Jade gulped down the rest of her coffee and tossed it into the can. Cat pouted, looking disappointed, but held her tongue. _

_"Science?" André prompted to the gothic girl. Jade nodded, and the two walked off towards their next class. Beck soon followed their example and walked off to Advanced Guitar. Cat sighed in relief when the boy finally disappeared. She hopped off the bench and towards the garbage bin. She flinched at the putrid reek but knew she had to do this. Taking a deep breath, the girl stuck her arm deep into the trash can. Sorting through the mix of food scraps and waste, she finally found what she was looking for. Grinning merrily, she held up her trophy._

_An empty Jet Brew cup..._

* * *

"So you stuck your hand in the trash can, to get this coffee cup?" Tori wrinkled her nose in disgust. Cat stamped her foot on the ground.

"Well it was worth it!" she insisted.

"Okay, okay..." Tori surrendered. She turned the cup in her hand. On one side, the faint residue of Burt's Bees lip gloss still stained the styrofoam. She reached in the box again. This time, she brought out a flier.

"The Scissoring." The partial Latin American read out the title. Cat nodded eagerly.

"That's the flier that they actually held before they went into the cinema!" Cat squealed in excitement. Tori made a 'calm down' motion with her hands.

"Settle down, they're our friends! Not Maroon 5!" Tori attempted to calm the delighted girl. Cat just laughed again.

* * *

**I know! It's short! But like I said, my computer crashed, and I really didn't feel like rewriting the whole story. I'll update this chapter when I can.**

**~Isabelle**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first fanfiction, so please don't hate too badly. I got the idea from the song 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne. But this is NOT a songfic. I also got inspiration from the story '10 Things' by WoNdY Alice. It kind of has the same theme, where Tori is going around asking questions. This has Bade, Cade friendship, Jori friendship, some one-sided Jandre, Cabbie, Bat friendship, and some Tandre. It will mostly revolve around Beck, Jade and Cat.**

**This chapter will focus on Cat and Jade's friendship and how they met.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

Tori sat down next to Andre. Robbie and Rex were also present. Rex was yet again, poking fun at his guardian.

"Robbie also has to sleep with a night light!" Rex scoffed.

"I do not!" Robbie cried. Andre raised his eyebrow, doubtfully. "Yeah, I do..." Robbie muttered, embarrassed.

"Where's the others?" Tori wondered. Andre pointed to the table behind them. Sure enough, Cat, Jade and Beck were eating lunch and laughing together. Tori stared at her three friends. Well, two friends and one... sorta friend? Gazing at the red head and her best friend, she wondered how such a strange friendship came to be. Jade might not admit it, but she had a soft spot for the petite red head.

"Hey, how did Jade and Cat become friends?" Tori questioned.

"Huh?" Andre furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I mean, they're so different, yet they hang out all the time, and Jade isn't as mean to Cat as she is to other people." Tori explained.

"That's because they're best friends!" Robbie piped up. Tori's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't thought that the two would be best friends. (Yes, I know, I said earlier that they were best friends, but that was in the description and Tori doesn't know that.) She knew the two were close, but Jade didn't seem like the type to have a "best friend". At Tori's look of bewilderment, Andre smirked.

"It all started in kindergarten..."

* * *

_Jadelyn West sat in the corner of the classroom on the first day of Kindergarten. She gazed at all the other kids, laughing and playing. But no one wanted to play with her. No one wanted to play with a child from the dreaded West family._

_"Look! It's the wicked witch of the west!" one of her classmates, Tommy Oliver laughed. The children bellowed in laughter. Suddenly, a petite girl, no older than 4 years old stood up._

_"Leave her alone!" she cried. "She didn't do anything to you!" Tommy glared at the curly haired brunette._

_"She's a West! She's evil!" The young Oliver snarled. 'I'm not evil! I just want to be a normal kid. Why does everyone hate me?' Jadelyn thought. A shouting match began. The two children bickered and screamed._

_"Enough!" Mrs. Smith, the teacher bellowed. "Tommy! Name calling is not allowed in this class!" the teacher rebuked. The young brunette smirked, smugly. She skipped over to where Jadelyn was sitting in the corner._

_"Hi! My name is Caterina! What's your name?"_

_"I'm Jadelyn." Jadelyn replied, quietly, shyly. No, young Jadelyn was nothing like the Jade West that everyone knows today. Caterina grinned brighter, her bouncy curls bobbed up and down as she giggled._

_"Jadelyn..." she repeated. "That's a pretty name!"_

_"Thank you." Jadelyn smiled. "Your name is pretty too! But it's so long. Can I call you Cat?"_

_"Oooh! Cat! I love cats! Do you love cats Jadelyn? I love my new name. We can be best friends and we can do everything together and we can have playdates and sleepovers and we can eat lunch together, and spend nap time together..." Caterina rambled on. Jadelyn suddenly remembered something her father had said. "You are a West. West's do not need friends. We do not need to rely on others. Friends are for the weak. West's are not weak."_

_"I don't need friends." Jadelyn declared. Cat's eye's widened in shock. Then she giggled._

_"Don't be silly! Everyone needs friends." she laughed._

_"Well... I don't! So, you can't be my friend!" Jadelyn half-heartedly glared at Cat. Cat's bubbly demeanour changed completely. Her bottom lip quivered, her eyes watered and her breathing became shaky. Looking downcast, Cat nodded her head and turned to leave._

_"...Wait!" Jadelyn called her new acquaintance back._

_"Whatty?" Cat blinked, confused. She thought that Jadelyn didn't want her around. Jade bit her bottom lip._

_"I didn't mean you had to leave..." Jadelyn explained hesitantly. Cat's eyes lit up again._

_"KK!" she beamed._

* * *

**_In 5th grade..._**

_"Hey Valentine!" Tommy Oliver cried. "Watcha doin' hanging out with that witch?" his friends around him laughed and high-fived. Cat frowned._

_"Jadey's not a witch!" she replied, indignantly. No one insulted her best friend and got away from it! "Why don't you-"_

_"Cat." Cat felt Jadelyn's hand resting on her shoulder. "Leave it, those idiots aren't worth it."_

_"But-" Jadelyn shook her head. The pair walked away._

_"Look! The witch is a coward! I guess it runs in the family. Isn't that why your mommy left?" Jadelyn clenched her fists._

_"What did you say?" she growled, her voice dangerously low._

_"You heard me!" Tommy smirked, satisfied with her reaction. "Oooh! Look, the witch is mad, what are you going to do? Turn me into a frog?" Jadelyn lunged at the boy. Tommy's eyes widened and he shrieked in fear._

_Jadelyn got suspended. But that's when Jade learned, that the best way to prevent yourself from getting hurt, was to make your enemies live in fear._

* * *

"...Wow." was all Tori managed to say. "That's seriously what happened? she asked. Robbie nodded.

"Yeperoo." he confirmed. Rex groaned.

"Why Rob? Just why?"

Tori gazed at the two best friends who were currently putting away their lunch trays.

"So how does Beck come in to-" suddenly the bell rang.

"Sorry Tor, gotta go!" Andre hurried off to his next class, Robbie following closely behind.

Tori cast one last glance at the enigma friends. There was definitely more than met the eye.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction, so please be truthful, but don't hate on it too badly. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please review. I might be able to put up the next chapter. Kinda bored right now.**

**~ Isabelle**


End file.
